Moving On
by Heddan
Summary: Vad gör man när allt man någonsin älskat och brytt sig om inte finns längre? Hur finner man styrkan att gå vidare? Hur gör man för att inte fullständigt bryta ihop? En dag kanske jag får svar. Det här är berättelsen om Renesmees liv när Jacob dött.läs pl


PROLOG

Bella Pov

Jag stod på trappan och såg ut över uppfarten där dammet yrde. Ljudet från bilarna var fortfarande tydligt fast än de förmodligen redan hade hunnit åka ett par kilometer bort.

Jag pressade långsamt bort min sköld från mig för att kunna tänka ett sista farväl till Edward, innan han hade hunnit åka för långt bort. Det här var första gången jag skulle vara borta från honom under en längre tid, sedan vi flyttat till Alaska. Jag vände mig om och tog tre snabba steg innan jag var inne i mitt och Edwards rum, där mina väskor redan stod färdigpackade.

Edward hade försökt övertala mig att följa med till Tanya, som nu bodde i Burnaby, Canada. Men det var för länge sedan jag träffat min dotter. Hon och Jacob hade stannat kvar i Forks medan jag och resten av familjen hade flyttat till Alaska. Jag grep tag i väskorna och började sakta gå ner till garaget. Min Porsche stod mellan Emmets Jeep och Carlisles Mercedes. Jag backade ut ur garaget och körde snabbt genom den mörka, ödsliga skogen. Tillslut jag kom ut på den stora vägen.

Solen gick långsamt ner medan jag närmade mig flygplatsen. Jag parkerade på långtidsparkeringen och klev ut ur min bil.

Flyget till Seattle tog tre och en halv timme. Vid det här laget hade jag inga problem som helst med att vistas runt människor, däremot var det fortfarande lika vidrigt att vistas bland varulvar. Efter jag passerat tullen gick jag mot biluthyrningen. Jag hade fortfarande inte riktigt vant mig vid att alla runt omkring alltid stirrade så beundrande på mig. En ljushårig tjej stirrade på mig med stora blå ögon från bänken där hon satt. Hon påminde om Jessica. Tjejen puffade på sin kompis som satt bredvid.

"Heather, kolla på den där tjejen. Vem skulle inte vilja se ut så där?"

Heather tittade upp från sin bok och stirrade på mig med lika stora ögon som sin kompis.

Jag låtsades som ingenting och fortsatte att gå långsamt framåt.

"Eller hur! Kolla på honom, han är på väg mot henne!"

_WTF?? _

En lång muskulös kille i 20-års åldern gick med snabba steg mot mig.

"Tjena snygging! Sugen på en drink?"

"Ursäkta men jag är gift" svarade jag och höll upp min vänstra hand.

"Åå" mumlade han och stirrade på min ring. Jag gav honom ett stort leende och gick där ifrån.

När jag kom fram fick en BMW, den var inte lika snabb som min Porsche men den fick duga jag skulle ju bara till Forks. Dessutom hade jag gott om tid.

När jag närmade mig Forks var det fortfarande för tidigt att åka till Renesmee, så jag beslutade mig för att åka till mitt och Edwards hus för att släppa av väskorna eftersom jag inte gärna ville sova i ett hus med en stinkande varulv.

Jag parkerade bilen utanför det stora huset. Jag klev ut ur bilen tittade upp mot den stora byggnaden. Huset såg precis likadant ut som för åtta år sedan när vi flyttat. Med blicken kvar vid huset böjde jag mig ner och tog upp väskorna, Jag sprang mot floden och hoppade över den och sprang till mitt och Edwards hus. Jag klev in genom dörren och gick igenom huset, jag svepte med blicken över vardagsrummet och mindes alla stunder Renesmee, Edward och jag delat där. Jag fortsatte sedan in till vårt sovrum där jag ställde ner väskorna. Det var såklart fortfarande för tidigt att bege mig till min dotter så jag sprang ut i skogen för att jaga även fast jag inte alls var särskilt törstig.

Jag kände lukten av en puma. Jag tog några språng och sedan var puman fast i mina starka armar. Den kämpade emot men mina tänder hade redan bitit sig fast i dess hals. Blodflödet kändes behagligt mot min strupe.

När jag jagat färdigt gick jag sakta mot bilen och åkte iväg. Jag körde förbi Charlies och Sues hus men stannade inte för att hälsa på.

När jag kom fram till Billys gamla hus som Jacob nu ägde efter att Billy gått bort för fyra år sedan, stod min urgamla Ferrari på garageuppfarten som jag gett till Jacob i gåva när jag köpt en ny bil. Stanken av varulv var värre än vad jag kunde minnas och ändå var jag inte ens inne i huset än. Jag smällde igen bildörren efter mig och gick med mänsklig fart till dörren. Jag ringde på och en halv sekund senare stod jag i hallen. Renesmee slängde sig runt min halls och jag kramade försiktigt tillbaka för att inte skada henne. Det var lätt att ibland glömma att min vackra dotter med sitt långa bromsfärgade hår och mörkbruna tindrande ögon var så ömtålig.

"Jag har saknat dig mamma!"

Hennes släta, varma hud kändes behaglig mot min.

"Jag har saknat dig med älskling."

"Vad bra!", svarade hon glatt och gled ur mitt grepp.

Jag la märke till att huset hade förändrats väldigt mycket sedan den senaste gången jag varit här. Det var mycket ljusare och öppnare och jag kom fram till att en och annan vägg hade rivits.

"Var är Jacob då?" frågade jag medan vi gick in mot köket.

"Han sover men han vaknar nog snart," svarade hon med sin klingande röst.

Även i köket såg det annorlunda ut, väggarna var ljusa även där och köksluckorna var i mörkt trä.

"Har du gjort om Renesmee?" sa jag med ett brett leende.

"Ja jag tyckte att det hade blivit lite slitet så jag bestämde att vi skulle göra om, visst är det fint?"

"Ja jag har faktiskt aldrig fattat att du lät det vara så där slitet som det var här."

Jag hörde hur Jacobs snarkningar började avta och efter ett tag kom han ut i köket, iklädd i kalsonger och en T-shirt.

"Vad fint du har klätt upp dig för min skull" påpekade jag.

"Kul att se dig med!" svarade han sarkastiskt.

Jag skrattade till och på en millisekund stod jag framför honom och gav honom en stor kram, efter ytterligare en millisekund kände jag den förfäliga stanken som stack i min näsa. Jag ryggade tillbaka och rynkade på näsan.

"Du luktar inte heller så gott", påpekade han med ett brett flin. Jag fnös och håll för näsan. Jag undrade hur Renesmee kunde stå ut med den här förfärliga stanken tills jag kom på att det nog inte störde henne, hon är ju trots allt inte som alla andra av mitt slag.

Jag stod och bläddrade i min gamla bok svindlande höjder. Det hade varit en av mina favoritböcker medans jag fortfarande var människa och då inte heller mindes precis vartenda ord i boken.

Jag hörde Renesmees bil svänga in på uppfarten framför det stora huset. Efter en liten stund stod hon bredvid mig.

"Läser du fortfarande den där gamla boken?" sa hon medans hon kramade om mig.

"Ja faktiskt och föresten tycker jag att du borde läsa den med", svarade jag med ett leende.

Plötsligt kände jag lukten från min lurvige vän.

"Så du tog med dig stinkbomben i alla fall" sa jag och skrattade till

"Jag hörde faktiskt det där!" ropade han utifrån

"Det är faktiskt bara du som tycker att han stinker här och dessutom hade han inte så mycket för sig idag", tillade Renesmee surt."Vi kom faktiskt för att fråga om du ville följa med ut och jaga"

"Med tanke på att jag redan har jagat tre gånger den här natten är jag inte kärskilt törstig men vad gör man inte för sin dotter", svarade jag och log.

När jag kommit djupt inne i skogen kände jag lukten av en flock hjortar. Efter ett par sekunder hade jag redan tömt två av de största hjortarna och kände mig lite för mätt. Jag hörde hur Renesmee fightades med en puma. Jag gick dit för att inte missa det roliga. Jacob kikade ut ifrån några buskar med en död kanin mellan tänderna. Inom loppet av några sekunder hade Renesmee fått ner puman på marken och sög snabbt allt dens blod. Jag skrattade medans jag betraktade henne och den döda puman.

Vi vände oss om och började sakta springa tillbaka mot huset när jag hörde hur det knakade bland träden. Vi rykte till och stannade. Jag lät sakta luften borra sig in i min näsa.

"_Volturi_", väste jag mellan mina tänder.

Tre gestalter med sina svarta kappor trädde sakta ut ur skuggan. Jag såg hatet och hotfullheten ur Caius röda ögon. De gick långsamt fram mot oss, jag kände hur vreden inom mig kokade och jag utvidgade min sköld över Renesmee och Jake. Bakom Caius stod häxtvillingarna Jane och Alec. Jane tittade på mig med ett brett elakt leende på läpparna medans Alec stirrade på Jacob med ett uttryckslöst ansikte.

"Vad trevligt att träffa dig igen kära Bella, och titta på dig Renesmee vad du har vuxit," sa Caius med en mjuk men hotfull röst. Jag morrade till och kämpade i mot lusten att kasta mig över och slita isär honom helt och hållet. Han svepte med blicken över Renesmee och hon flyttade sig närmare mig. Jacob morrade och tog ett kliv framåt.

"Du har verkligen blivit mycket vacker Renesmee, så synd att jag måste ta det ifrån dig", fortsatte han.

Jacob ryckte till och i nästa sekund kastade han sig i mot Caius. Jane och Alec reagerade blixtsnabbt .

"Nej!" skrek jag och kastade mig mot Alec som attackerade Jacob. Utan att tänka sig för kastade sig Renesmee mot Jane och försökte få ner henne.

"Neej Renesmee! Spring här ifrån det är dig de är ute efter!" skrek jag skräckslaget till henne medan jag slet bort Alec från Jacob. Jag hade inte förväntat mig att hon skulle göra som jag sagt men hon slet sig ur Janes grep och rusade in i skogen. Jane tog ett blixtsnabbt språng för att följa efter men Jacob högg tag i hennes arm och slet ner henne på marken.

Jag slet av en arm och ett ben på Alec medan jag kämpade för att hålla min sköld uppe. Jag hörde ett smärtsamt vrål från Jacob och vände mig snabbt om för att kolla vad som hade hänt. Framför mig reste sig Jacob långsamt upp med sitt skadade framben. Blodet rann sakta från det stora såret.

Jag kände hur något hårt plötsligt träffade mig i ryggen och jag föll framåt. Jag kämpade för att ta mig loss men Alec hade mig i ett järngrepp. Plötsligt kände jag en olidlig smärta skjuta igenom min arm. Jag vände mig om och jag såg Alec spotta ut min hand med avsmak. Det gjorde så ont att jag inte kunde stå på mina ben och jag tappade kontrollen.

Jag hörde ytligare ett smärtsamt gnäll och jag märkte att min sköld inte längre var kvar över Jacob. Trots att Alec höll fast mig och den obeskrivliga smärtan lyckades jag vända mig om och slita av Alec från min rygg med den hand jag fortfarande hade kvar. Jane stod böjd över Jacob och hade ett elakt flin på läpparna.

Han låg på marken och ylade av smärtan som Jane åstadkom med hjälp av sin specialkraft. Caius flög upp från marken där han legat fastklämd och kastade sig över Jacob.

Jag tog ett språng för att slita bort honom från Jake, men Alec lyckades gripa tag i mig och tryckte ner mig mot marken. Jag hörde hur Jacobs ylande blev värre och värre vilket betydde att det även gjorde ondare och ondare. Jag kämpade för att komma loss men jag förstod, att den här gången skulle jag vara tvungen att döda honom. Jag for upp som ett skott och slet av honom ena armen. Han morrade till och jag slet snabbt av den andra också. Jag avslutade det hela med att vrida av hans nacke. I bakgrunden hörde jag hur Jacob gnällde och jag slängde snabbt iväg Alecs avslitna kroppsdelar så långt ifrån varandra som jag kunde. Jag hoppades att det skulle ta tillräckligt lång tid för Alec att sätta ihop sig själv så att jag skulle hinna hjälpa Jacob.

Jag slängde mig mot Jane som var för upptagen med att plåga Jake att hon inte märkte vad jag var på väg att göra.

Fast än jag hade Jane ner tryckt mot marken upphörde inte Jacobs plågade ylande och det var då jag förstod vad som hände. Det var inte längre Jane som skadade Jacob det var Caius. Jake var på väg att dö.

Jag slängde mig mot Caius och såg att något föll ut ur hans ficka. Jag märkte snart var det var. Det var den lilla silverfärgade tändaren som Caius hade använt när han dödat Irina. På bråkdelen av en sekund hade jag tagigt tändaren och sprang i full fart mot stället där Alec höll på att sätta ihop sig själv igen. Jag tände på kroppsdelarna av Alec en efter en. Den svarta röken steg mot himlen och jag hörde hur Jane skrek. Jag vände mig om och såg Jane rusa mot mig. Jag mumlade ett;

"Förlåt"

Och sedan tände jag på hennes kropp också.

Hennes sista skräckslagna skrik steg i takt med den tjocka röken.

Jag blev påmind om Jacob när jag hörde hans plågade gnäll bakom mig. Jag vände mig snabbt om och det enda jag såg var en stor hög med blodig päls och Caius som slet i den.

"Jake!" skrek jag och tog två språng, jag slet tag i Caius och kastade iväg honom med all kraft jag hade. Jag sjönk ner på knä bredvid honom.

"Jake! Kom igen nu du klarar det tänk på Renesmee hon behöver dig." sa jag medan jag grät på det sättet vampyrer gjorde. Ett sista plågat gnäll hördes från honom innan han stängde igen ögonen för att aldrig mer öppna dem.


End file.
